Una nueva vida
by Agostina-Chan
Summary: Ellos eran muy diferentes. Él un híbrido y ella una humana, pero a pesar de todo ellos estaban juntos. Compartían muchas cosas, como los sentimientos. Se querían a pesar de las diferencias entre ellos y nadie podría separarlos... absolutamente nadie.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: ¡hola! Esto es lo que quedó después de editar la otra historia (es el mismo tema que la anterior). La otra estaba horrible, muy pocas palabras para mi actual gusto. Además decidí acortarla unos capítulos. Iba a poner a Rin-Chan chiquita y que pasara un tiempo para que se hiciera grande, etc.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me perteneces ni nada por el estilo, son de Rumiko Takahashi y siempre lo serán.**

Capítulo 1.

A la mañana, cerca de un camino se hallaba un pequeño e inusual grupo caminando en dirección a un frondoso y tenebroso bosque. Se los notaba apurados y nerviosos, en especial una chica de cabellos azabaches.

– Chicos, estoy segura de que está por acá – dijo Kagome.

– Yo también, es imposible confundir su apestoso olor – dijo Inuyasha.

– Entonces apurémonos – dijo Sango con Shipo en su hombro izquierdo.

Llegaron y encontraron lo que temían desde el principio. Sesshomaru estaba apoyado en un árbol con la respiración agitada y la parte superior de su vestimenta toda rasgada hasta el punto de poder ver un abdomen bien formado. Kagome caminó preocupada hasta llegar a una distancia prudente de él.

– ¡Señor Sesshomaru! – se escuchó la voz preocupada de una adolescente corriendo hasta el lugar.

– ¡¿Qué hace Rin aquí?! – dijo Kagome entre celosa y malhumorada.

– Rin si que se ha vuelto inteligente y habilidosa – dijo Inuyasha embelesado con Rin, la cual venía saltando de árbol en árbol con un uniforme de exterminadora.

– Ha sido una gran aprendiz, una de las mejores que he tenido – dijo Sango contenta y orgullosa.

– ¿Qué le ha pasado Señor Sesshomaru? – se acercó más a Sesshomaru y lo sostuvo de los hombros.

– Un gran grupo de seres inferiores me rodeo e intentó atacarme, había unos fuertes y muchos débiles, maté a la mayoría pero quedé así en el transcurso del tiempo de la batalla – finalizó cansado. Tranquilo y con calma, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella, así puso nerviosos a todos los presentes.

– Señor Sesshomaru, lo cuidaré hasta que se recupere – le acarició la mejilla al demonio.

– Me quedo a tu cuidado, pequeña Rin – se desvaneció y con esfuerzo y ayuda de Inuyasha lo llevaron a la aldea de la anciana Kaede. En todo el recorrido Kagome no dijo ni una palabra, solo se dedicaba a mirar con odio y celos a Rin.

– ¿En dónde lo dejamos? – preguntó Rin mirando a Inuyasha.

– En la casa de la vieja – respondió con un tenue sonrojo.

– Muy bien – lo llevaron y lo depositaron en un futón – Me voy a dar un baño, el entrenamiento de hoy con Kohaku fue agotador – dijo Rin estirándose.

– ¿Quieres que vigile los rededores? – se ofreció Inuyasha ante la atenta mirada de Kagome.

– Bueno, si no le molesta – dijo algo sonrojada Rin.

– Vamos – ambos se fueron.

– No puedo creer que Rin, una niña de 12 años, se robe la mirada de "Mi" Inuyasha – pensó Kagome gruñendo.

– Kagome, amiga, no te pongas así, Miroku y yo te dijimos varias veces que te le declararas a Inuyasha y nunca lo hiciste – le dijo cariñosamente Sango.

– Pero nunca pensé que este se iba a fijar en una niña debilucha como Rin – se le escapó a Kagome.

– Kagome, no quiero ser peleadora pero ella se defiende, pelea e incluso tiene un poder espiritual más fuerte que el tuyo – dijo Sango algo enojada.

– ¡Lo sé, Dios!, voy a ver que hace Inuyasha – salió furiosa en busca del recién nombrado.

Caminó y caminó durante un rato, hasta que pudo notar su presencia encima de un árbol mirando en una dirección, con dolor ocultó su presencia y se acercó para ver lo que más temía: Rin se estaba dando un baño inocentemente sin notar la presencia de Inuyasha, la cual poseía un notable bulto en la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

– Pequeña y sexy Rin – gimió el hanyou, por desgracia Kagome pudo ver como se manoseaba su enorme y erecto miembro.

– Aún teniendo 18 años y un cuerpazo de infarto no pude conseguir lo que más deseaba, perdí contra una niña de 12 años – como ella sabía que las lágrimas no tardarían nada en aparecer se fue rápidamente pero sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Cuando llegó al lugar en el que conoció al hanyou por primera vez, se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

– ¿Kagome?... ¡Kagome! – gritó Koga apareciendo velozmente.

– Koga, hace tiempo que no te veo...2 años ¿No? – dijo limpiándose los restos de lágrimas.

– Si pero ¿Por qué una dama tan bella se encuentra llorando solo en este lugar? – la abrazó y luego la miró a los ojos.

– Son problemas personales, algo sin importancia – le dedicó una sonrisa de felicidad. ¡Por fin un hombre la miraba a ella y no a la niña malcriada de Rin!

– Bueno, yo iba a la aldea de Kaede ¿Vamos? – Kagome asintió. Empezaron a hablar y a caminar de camino a la aldea. Al llegar, Inuyasha y Rin aún no se encontraban en la choza, eso entristeció a la joven.

– ¿Inuyasha y Rin? – le preguntó a su amiga, la cual la miró curiosa.

– ¿No dijiste que los ibas a buscar o algo así? – Kagome negó.

– No pasa nada, solo quería saber si habían vuelto – aclaró triste y enojada a la vez.

– ¿Dónde está el perro sarnoso? – dijo alegre como siempre Koga.

– Estaba cuidando de Rin mientras ella se bañaba – dijo Sango sonriendo.

– ¿Quién es Rin? – preguntó curioso.

– Es mi protegida – dijo despertando Sesshomaru de su largo sueño.

– No la conozco – negó Koga – Pero...si es tu protegida ¿Por qué no estás con ella? – eso heló a todos los presentes.

– No es de tu incumbencia – gruñó muy molesto Sesshomaru.

– ¡Perdón por la tardanza! – gritó una muy animada Rin encima de Inuyasha que la cargaba en forma de caballito.

– Bájate de encima del estúpido de Inuyasha Rin – ella obedeció y se acercó a su amo con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo se encuentra, Sesshomaru-Sama? – él la miró con ternura y cariño.

– Disculpen la tardanza... – dijo entrando Kaede tranquila, luego se enojo levemente – ¿Desde cuándo está tan habitada mi choza? – frunció el ceño levemente molesta. Era cierto, ahí estaban: Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Shipo, Kagome, Koga, Inuyasha y la pequeña Rin.

– Perdón por esto Kaede-Sama – dijo haciendo una reverencia Rin – Es que hoy atacaron a Sesshomaru-Sama y lo trajimos aquí para que se recuperara – aclaró en un tono maduro.

– No importa pero hoy la choza se va a limpiar así que nos iremos a un claro – Kaede le sonrió a la pequeña que esbozó una gran sonrisa.

– ¡¿Escuchaste eso Inuyasha?! – Él asintió también feliz – Podremos practicar, jugar y divertirnos mucho – se abrazó de Inuyasha sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, incluso a la víctima.

– S-si – dijo nervioso, todos lo notaron.

– Rin, aléjate del idiota – dijo demandante Sesshomaru.

– ¡Está bien! – se separó de Inuyasha contenta y se abrazó de Sesshomaru.

– Bueno, vamos – los tres mayores, en todo el viaje al claro nunca dejaron de mirar a la niña, que iba saltando de árbol en árbol mientras cantaba en voz baja. Cuando me refiero a los tres mayores, hago referencia a: Koga, Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru. Todos al llegar no pudieron ocultar su asombro ante tal paisaje, era un sitio digno de admirar.

– ¡Qué lindo lugar Kaede-Sama! – dijo Rin tirándose desde un árbol al suelo, aterrizó limpiamente.

– De verdad, es un lugar maravilloso – dijo Sango sin ocultar su asombro.

– Aquí se realizan las charlas entre los sacerdotes y las sacerdotisas de distintas aldeas – dijo Kaede pensativa.

– ¡Asombroso! – dijo Rin sonriendo con alegría.

– Kaede, creo que deberíamos preparar el almuerzo – dijo Sango sabiendo que sería casi medio-día.

– Tienes razón, Kagome, tú y Rin quédense a disfrutar del día con Sesshomaru, Koga, Inuyasha y Shipo – dijo firmemente, ella sabía del odio de Kagome hacia la niña pero no sabía el por qué de dicho sentimiento – Miroku, ven con nosotras – dijo y se fue con la pareja.

– ¡Shipo!, ¿Vamos a jugar a las atrapadas o vamos al río de al lado? – le dijo con mucha emoción.

– ¡A las atrapadas! – una vez elegido el juego empezaron a correr desesperadamente.

Sesshomaru cansado de estar parado se sentó a espaldas de un gran e imponente roble, Inuyasha se subió a un árbol y Koga se acostó a espaldas de una roca bastante grande, todos tenían algo en común: miraban a donde la niña corría y jugaba. Todos tenían un pequeño bulto ahí abajo, eso Kagome lo notó e hizo que odiara más a la niña. La cosa es que cuando ella corría, sus pequeños pero bien formados senos rebotaban de arriba abajo, eso excitó a los tres hombres.

– ¡Shipo, vayamos al río, tengo calor! – lo jaló con mucha fuerza y se lo llevó.

– ¡¿Cómo es que se excitan con una niña de 12 años?! – reventó Kagome, Inuyasha y Koga la miraron avergonzados y Sesshomaru solo volteó la mirada hacia otro lugar.

– Perdón – dijeron los avergonzados.

– No eres nadie para recriminarnos, humana – le echó en cara Sesshomaru – Tu no eres ni la mujer de Inuyasha, ni de Koga y obviamente mía tampoco, así que no vengas a dar ordenes que me repugnas – frío y directo, como siempre.

– ¡Pero Rin es apenas una niña! – gritó cansada.

– Kagome, no te pongas así, ¿Estás así por qué dejaste de ser llamativa? – se burló Inuyasha.

– Señorita Kagome, mis más sinceras disculpas pero la joven Rin es muy bella para ser una niña – dijo dudando Koga.

– Como dije antes: ¡Tiene 12 años! – se sentó en el pasto enfurecida.

– ¡Inuyasha! – se escuchó la voz de Rin, él fue a ver que sucedía.

– ¿Qué pasa Shipo? ¿Y Rin? – miró y olisqueó el aire.

– Jugamos en el río pero ella se empapó toda y no tiene que ponerse, ella quería saber si le podías dar tu kosode o tu hitoe – Inuyasha se sonrojo un poco y se quitó el kosode, se lo dio a Shipo y este desapareció entre los árboles. Al rato apareció de nuevo pero solo.

– ¿Qué pasa? – dijo cansado Inuyasha.

– Pregunta si le puedes dar tu obi – se lo dio y volvió a irse. Pasó un rato y volvieron los dos, Rin con el pelo mojado y el kosode, junto con el obi, de Inuyasha puesto como vestido. Este traje hacía lucir las tonificadas y esbeltas piernas de la niña.

– ¿Vamos? – preguntó Rin un poco ruborizada.

– S-si – Dijo con dificultad Inuyasha.

– Inuyasha, hay algo que no te dije...Rin se lastimó la rodilla y se golpeó ahí – de inmediato él se acercó a ella y le miró las rodillas. Era cierto lo que Shipo dijo, la rodilla izquierda tenía un moretón y sangraba un poco.

– ¿Puedes caminar? – ella negó.

– Me duele mover la rodilla – Inuyasha se hincó frente a ella.

– Te llevó – ella se subió y ambos se sonrojaron, él la sostuvo del trasero.

– Gracias, Inuyasha – le sonrió, él igual.

– Por cierto, ¿Para qué me pediste el obi? –

– ¡Me olvidé! ¡¿Shipo, busca mi ropa está donde me cambié?! – Él chico asintió y se fue – Lo usé para atar mi ropa mojada – rió nerviosa.

– Mientras no desaparezca está bien – se sonrieron. Mientras Inuyasha caminaba al claro, ella hablaba de banalidades y demás cosas sin importancia, hasta que de un momento a otro se detuvieron en seco.

– Inuyasha, ¿Sentiste esa aura? – preguntó Rin.

– Es como la de Kikyo, pero más maligna – ella asintió.

– Vamos a ver y si llega a ser Kikyo no vuelvas a caer en su juego – le dijo con tono maternal.

– A mi no me das órdenes mocosa – ella le sacó la lengua – Con tus poderes espirituales ¿No podrías curarte? – ella se golpeó la frente.

– No me di cuenta, lo siento – puso su mano en la zona herida y un aura azul zafiro empezó a curar esa zona – Ve caminando mientras me curo – le dijo ella sin dejar de curarse, él asintió.

– Te has vuelto habilidosa, niña –

– Lo sé, ¡soy genial! – Se rió y él la imitó – Ya estoy curada – Inuyasha la bajó y saltaron a los árboles, de ahí hasta el lugar en donde se sentía un aura pura pero maligna a la vez.

– Para aquí – dijo Inuyasha parado en un tronco grueso, Rin apareció a su lado.

– Es más fuerte de lo que creí esta aura – los ojos de ella brillaban con emoción – ¿Podemos ir a ver? – preguntó pero lo jaló hasta el suelo.

– ¡Para! – se zafó pero su nariz captó un olor muy conocido.

– Inuyasha, recuerda lo que te dije – le dijo seria ella.

– Ese olor... – siguió el aroma con Rin detrás – Es de... – miró hacia delante y abrió los ojos estupefacto.

– Inuyasha, tanto tiempo sin vernos –

– ¿Kikyo? – dijo Inuyasha en shock.

**N/A: jejeje, deben de acordarse del capítulo en el que Kagome fue secuestrada e Inuyasha la vio desnuda, luego le dio el traje para que se cubriera. Bueno, imagínense el mismo traje que tenía puesto Kagome pero en Rin. En fin, ¿Les gustó o no?, merezco tomatazos, insultos, halagos, ¿Qué merezco? Si quieren pueden aportar ideas, no se, lo que quieran...ACLARO que este fanfic no va a tener Inuyasha x Kagome o Sesshomaru x Rin...quiero hacer algo diferente, en fin, saludos a todas/os!**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: ¡Hola! Capítulo 2 de esta nueva historia listo para que lo lean, me inspiré gracias a que leí las perversidades de una de mis escritoras favoritas.  
>Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.<strong>

Capítulo 2.

– Inuyasha, recuerda lo que te dije – le dijo seria ella.

– Ese olor... – siguió el aroma con Rin detrás – Es de... – miró hacia delante y abrió los ojos estupefacto.

– Inuyasha, tanto tiempo sin vernos –

– ¿Kikyo? – dijo Inuyasha en shock.

– Exacto Inuyasha – se acercó a él pero al verla se detuvo y frunció el ceño – ¿Quién es la niñata que está agarrada de tu brazo? – preguntó despectivamente. En efecto Rin se agarraba fuertemente del brazo de Inuyasha porque tenía el presentimiento de que él correría hacía la mujer.

– E-es la pequeña Rin, la protegida de Sesshomaru – la mirada de Kikyo cambió de odio a sorpresa y luego a maldad.

– Con que la protegida de Sesshomaru... – sonrió con más maldad de la que fuese posible – Inuyasha, en tu mirada noto algo diferente, es como si estuvieras pleno...lleno de vida, no creo que la causante de este acontecimiento haya sido Kagome...dime ¿Fue la pequeña Rin? – las dos lo miraban, una con seriedad y duda y la otra con curiosidad y diversión.

– Inuyasha, no le hagas caso... ¿No ves que intenta jugar contigo, manipularte? – habló sabiamente Rin ignorando la pregunta.

– Vaya, no pensé que tuvieras tanta inteligencia – se rió.

– Aléjate de Inuyasha, monstruo – Rin se puso delante de Inuyasha – O me veré obligada a usar algo que normalmente no necesito – le avisó. El cielo que antes estaba soleado y lleno de vida, ahora era opacado por negras y abundantes nubes.

– ¿Cómo una niñita como tú me va desafiar? Seguro que no me llegas ni a los talones – dijo soberbiamente. Se oyó un rayo cercano.

– Te lo advierto...vete o no me haré responsable de las lesiones que tengas – sonrió con superioridad. Otro rayo.

– No me hagas reír – se le acercó y la miró a los ojos – Tú no te me interpondrás en mi camino, solo eres un obstáculo más – le agarró el hombro y Rin rió.

– Mala idea, Kikyo – sin que la mujer se diera cuenta, el brazo derecho de Rin desprendía unas chispas eléctricas de un color azul eléctrico.

– ¿Por qué? –

– Por que quedaste a mi merced – sonrió y le dio un puñetazo con la mano derecha en el estómago, las chispas la paralizaron.

– ¿Q-qué f-fue e-eso? – tosió sangre.

– Soy Rin, soy una híbrida. Mitad humana, mitad sacerdotisa…soy una de las más fuertes, ¡Ah! También tengo la habilidad de manipular algunos elementos a voluntad – al terminar de hablar Kikyo abrió mucho los ojos y cuando estaba por decir algo se desmayó.

– Rin, creo que no debiste revelarte, muchos demonios y sacerdotes te buscan, es peligroso dar a conocer tu paradero – dijo Inuyasha pensativo, Rin rió divertida.

– Inuyasha, amor mío, yo no hubiese tenido la necesidad de mostrarme si "alguien" no se hubiese quedado embobado con esta mujer – él se sonrojo levemente y asintió.

– ¡Inuyasha! – se oyó un llamado.

– Kagome… – susurró el Hanyou cansado, Rin rió.

– No entiendo, la que debería estar cansada sería yo y no tú, yo me esforcé mientras que vos te quedabas embobado con la mujerzuela esa – susurró pero él la alcanzó a oír.

– ¡Inuyasha! – se oyó más cerca.

– Inuyasha, rápido dame de tu sangre – al nombrado le salió un tic.

– Me siento un objeto, además, ¿Por qué debería? – se cruzó de brazos.

– Necesito entrar en la memoria de la señorita Kikyo, pero para eso, tengo que recuperar la energía que gasté para desmayarla – se le acercó y lo abrazó – ¿Me das un poquito? – lo miró a los ojos y de a poco los labios de ambos se empezaron a acercar con lentitud.

– ¿Estás segura que esta es la mejor forma, Rin? – ella simplemente sonrió, agarró con firmeza el collar, lo atrajo hacia ella con violencia y unió sus labios con los de él, justo en ese momento Kagome, Sesshomaru y Koga llegaban a donde ellos estaban.

– ¡Inuyasha! – gritó Kagome sorprendida, Sesshomaru apretaba con ira contenida su mandíbula y Koga observaba todo en silencio.

Aún cuando Kagome gritó no se separaron, sino que pegaron más sus cuerpos al del otro. Rin divertida por la escena que acababa de montar decidió terminarlo rápido. Con una lentitud excitante, ella introdujo su lengua en la boca de Inuyasha, ambos empezaron a danzar y a explorar la boca del otro.

– ¡Abajo! – Gritó la del pelo azabache, pero no pasó nada – ¡Abajo, abajo, abajo! – repitió, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Sesshomaru notó que de donde Rin agarraba el collar salía una luz azul brillante, cuando lo hizo gruñó enojado, hasta que sintió el olor a la sangre de Inuyasha: ella había mordido el labio inferior de su estúpido hermano.

– Cada vez lo haces con más fuerza mocosa – dijo separándose de la niña tocando con la lengua el lugar herido.

– Perdón, pero sabes delicioso – susurró guiñándole un ojo Rin, eso le sacó un sonrojo al híbrido.

– ¡¿Me pueden explicar qué sucede?! – exclamó enfadada Kagome.

– ¿Podrías dejar de gritar? – le pidió "amablemente" Inuyasha mirando a Kikyo. Aquello le dolió a la chica.

– Rin, dime ¿Por qué besabas a mi estúpido hermano? – dijo con esfuerzo Sesshomaru.

– Fácil… como dije hace un rato: soy una híbrida. Mitad humana, mitad sacerdotisa, tengo la habilidad de manipular algunos elementos a voluntad; recargo mi energía mediante sangre híbrida, en este caso de Inuyasha, es todo – finalizó concretamente, dejando a Kagome y a Sesshomaru sorprendidos, Koga se había ido sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

– ¿Híbrida?, pero… ¿Cómo? – preguntó Kagome confundida tanto como Sesshomaru. Inuyasha se había puesto detrás de Rin.

– Solo confórmate con lo que te ha dicho, no pidas más de la cuenta – la fulminó Inuyasha, ella se sintió herida.

– Después hablaremos, Rin – le avisó serio Sesshomaru, ella asintió.

– Como gustes –

– ¡¿Qué hace Kikyo acá?! – preguntó alterada la chica de pelo azabache cuando vio a su antepasada.

– Vino por Inuyasha, yo la detuve… hay que llevarla donde Kaede-Sama – suspiró la niña. Inuyasha cargó a la inconciente mujer en su espalda con el cuidado de la niña.

– Vámonos – ordenó Sesshomaru tajante. Todos asintieron y empezaron a marchar. Llegaron al campamento y posicionaron en el suelo a la mujer que Inuyasha cargaba.

– ¡Hermana! – se escuchó un grito de sorpresa proveniente de la anciana, ésta corrió hacia ellos y se quedó al lado de Rin.

– Lo siento Kaede-Sama, Kikyo nos atacó a Inuyasha y a mí en el bosque, no tuve más alternativa que detenerla – hizo una reverencia y la mujer negó.

– No pidas disculpas querida, tu no tienes la culpa de lo que mi hermana haga – le acarició la cabeza y la chica sonrió.

– Muchas gracias, Kaede-Sama – la abrazó y luego se separó mirando a la mujer.

– ¿Cómo es que está viva? – la mujer se acercó a la inconciente y le tomó el pulso y la temperatura.

– No se sabe, Inuyasha sintió el olor de ella y yo sentí un aura pura y maligna a la vez – dijo la chica haciéndoles señas a Inuyasha.

– Anciana… Rin lo volvió a hacer – murmuró incómodo el híbrido mientras se rascaba la nuca.

– ¡Rin!, ten cuidado, te he dicho que no lo hagas… va a llegar el momento en el que tendrás que evitar a toda costa alejarte de Inuyasha – la mujer la miró entre preocupada y orgullosa.

– ¡No diga esas cosas, anciana! – la miró molesto el híbrido.

– No se preocupe, en ese caso no lo haré, pero solamente he bebido de su sangre una veces – se cruzó de brazos como si estuviese orgullosa – Además, cada vez lo manejo mejor – dio unos saltitos y unos aplausos.

– ¿Qué es eso de que no tendrá que separarse de Inuyasha? – preguntó Kagome antes que Sesshomaru.

– Volvamos a la aldea, este no es un buen lugar – finalizó la mujer caminando de regreso. Kagome y Sesshomaru contrajeron con fuerza la mandíbula e Inuyasha cargaba a Kikyo en su espalda mientras hablaba de unas cosas con la pequeña Rin. Caminaron a paso lento, pero cuando llegaron, el demonio y la humana que estaban en busca de respuestas se apresuraron algo más.

– Kagome, Sesshomaru, les propongo tomar asiento – todos imitaron a la mujer que se estaba sentando.

– Anciana, explíquenos por favor que no comprendemos nada – pidió suplicante la chica. Rin se acercó a Inuyasha y le susurró.

– No creo que lo haga – rió levemente e Inuyasha se le escapó otra más elevada, así que todos lo miraron curiosos.

– ¡No les interesa! – se cruzó de brazos molesto y miró a otro lado.

– Bueno… empecemos… – la anciana se aclaró la garganta – Todo esto comenzó hace aproximadamente unos 2 años, Rin en ese entonces tenía unos 11 años cuando se encontró con una mujer y un hombre muy malheridos, yo le había enseñado ya a curar algunas heridas, así que los trató sin el mayor inconveniente –

– ¿Qué tienen que ver esas personas con lo que sucede? – interrumpió Kagome.

– No te enseñaron a no interrumpir a los que hablan – la retó el híbrido. Sesshomaru se hallaba en silencio en un rincón de la choza.

– Como decía… pasaron los días y ellos se terminaron de curar rápidamente, sobre todo el hombre que resultó ser un demonio elementista, como agradecimiento el demonio le entregó parte de sus poderes – suspiró.

– ¿Cómo lo hizo? – la envidia se hizo presente en Kagome.

– La besó en los labios en la entrada de la aldea – le respondió incómoda la mujer – Simplemente la besó en los labios – Inuyasha gruñó al recordar aquel momento, Rin le besó la mejilla para intentar tranquilizarlo.

– ¿Cuánto aparentaba él? –

– Unos 30 a 35, no más, pero obviamente tenía más ya que es un demonio –

– ¿Y la mujer? – no entendía la azabache.

– Ella es como Rin… ella usó muchas veces la sangre, de un demonio en ese caso, así que su destino quedaba en manos de él… terminaron siendo pareja – Rin rió al igual que Inuyasha al ver la expresión del rostro de la chica.

– ¡¿Qué?! Imposible, ¡tiene 13 años y él debe tener muchos más! – gritó enfurecida.

– Cálmate Kagome, explotarás – dijo gracioso Inuyasha abrazando a la niña por la cintura.

– ¡Tu cállate!, ¡Abajo! – gritó pero justo a tiempo, Rin tomó el collar con sus manos e hizo que el aura azul lo rodeara, así el poder del conjuro quedó anulado e Inuyasha se salvó de besar el suelo.

– Kagome, Rin te a sobrepasado hace un año, cuando de conjuros y hiervas se tratase, ella es superior a ti cuando de pureza, amabilidad, comprensión y alegría se trata – trató de ser suave Kaede, pero Kagome llorando se retiró corriendo del lugar.

– ¡No se aguanta nada! – dijo sin importarle el híbrido.

– Me retiraré, otro día vendré Rin – el demonio se levantó y salió de la choza con la chica y el híbrido detrás.

– Que le vaya bien Sesshomaru-Sama – le dio un beso en la mejilla, él asintió sin importarle y se retiró en una esfera luminosa de gran velocidad.

– ¿Qué haremos?, estoy aburrido – Inuyasha pasó uno de sus brazos por lo hombros de la chica, ella sonrió.

– Vamos a jugar como antes, como lo hacíamos hace un año – ambos sonrieron y se miraron miradas con significados que solo ellos entenderían, la niña lo tomó de la mano y corrieron hacia el bosque, sin saber que esa fue la dirección en la que se había ido Kagome.

– Creo que este lugar estaría bien – dijo el híbrido mirando a todos lados. Era un lugar de gran cantidad de pasto verde y puro, rodeado de árboles altos, capaces de ocultar la presencia de cualquiera, era una zona con un gran atractivo.

– Ay, hace tiempo que no hacemos esto – dijo también vigilando la zona en busca de intrusos.

– ¿Activarás el escudo? – él se le acercó y le susurró en el oído.

– Obvio, no me arriesgaré a que alguien nos moleste – bufó. A continuación, un aura azul comenzó a salir de sus manos y fue extendiéndose a todo su cuerpo, unos destellos eléctricos comenzaron a notarse y luego extendió sus brazos con fuerza, haciendo que una gran cantidad de energía saliera de golpe a todos lados. Una cúpula azulada fue creada a partir de esto, ellos la veían por estar dentro, pero los de afuera ni siquiera la notarían.

– No aguanto más – la besó apasionadamente en los labios sin contenerse, entrelazaron sus lenguas en una sensual y erótica batalla. Las manos de ambos comenzaron a arrancar las prendas del otro sin importarle nada. Ambos querían seguir experimentando lo que hace tiempo había iniciado.

**N/A: que mierda pasará… averígüenlo ustedes en el siguiente capítulo. Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
